on the way home
by hatake satoshi
Summary: hari ini tadi menyenangkan. / SUGAR-E 2013!


_Apa kautahu betapa buruk efeknya._

_Melihat wajahmu yang tengah tertawa._

_Andai kautahu rahasia jantungku dalam dada._

_Ia berdentam keras karena sihir menggila. __– __N. S. 2013_

* * *

Naruto dan segala dunianya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak menerima atau mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan _fanfict_ ini.

Untuk **SUGAR-E! S for sweet.**

_Rush, OOC, Don't like, don't read._

* * *

"_Ne_ Naruto, terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini," ujar Sakura saat mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari Tokyoland. Di awal musim dingin seperti saat ini, jalanan terasa lebih sepi.

Naruto menggaruk pipi kirinya kemudian sambil nyengir ia berkata, "Aa, bukan apa-apa. Kurasa kau memang perlu pengalih perhatian dari…, um…, kau tahu maksudku."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Patah hati? Katakan saja. Sasuke akan menyesal karena menolak pernyataan cintaku, haha."

Sakura tertawa. Tapi Naruto melihat gadis itu meremas rok merah kotak-kotaknya. Ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Sakura karena ia berjalan sedikit di belakang. Naruto lantas melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya dan menghela napas pelan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk menghibur seorang gadis yang tengah patah hati di saat ia sendiri juga tengah patah hati.

"_Ne_ Naruto," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. "Apa menurutmu Sasuke suka Karin?"

Langkah Naruto otomatis terhenti. "Eh?"

"Kau tahu kan tugas kelompok Biologi yang diberi Kurenai-_sensei_? Nah, kulihat setelah itu mereka makin dekat. Karin _sih_ memang suka Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke…" Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Apa Sasuke tidak cerita padamu?"

"Kau tahu Sasuke kan, Sakura-_chan_? Teme cerita padaku? Soal cinta? Yang benar saja? Haha…"

"Tsk, kau ini!"

Mereka kemudian melangkah lagi. Kali ini bersisian.

Semenjak ditolak oleh Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura lebih sering diam. Dan Sakura yang pendiam terlihat aneh di mata Naruto. Karena itu, sepulang sekolah tadi Naruto mengajaknya ke Tokyoland.

Terkadang Naruto bertanya-tanya. Bagian mana dari Sasuke yang membuat hampir semua gadis di sekolah menyukainya? Oke, Naruto akui sahabatnya itu memang sedikit lebih tampan darinya. Dan lebih pintar. Dan lebih..., oke stop. _Teme memang sedikit lebih keren dariku_.

Naruto melirik Sakura. Hidung gadis itu memerah. Pipinya juga.

Dulu, waktu masih di sekolah dasar Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke. Semakin lama Sakura semakin menyukai Sasuke. Ia berusaha keras untuk memenangkan hati Sasuke. Bagi Naruto, ketika Sakura tersenyum malu-malu, senyum itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah. Senyum itu selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berdentam keras. Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah jatuh hati pada Sakura, bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya.

Di saat Sakura berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, maka Naruto pun akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

"…to, Naru.., Naruto. Hei!" Naruto merasakan tinju ringan di lengannya. "Kau melamun!"

"Eh? Aku…, err, memikirkan pr Sejarah."

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkan pr?" Sakura menatap Naruto setengah kaget setengah heran.

Naruto mendecih. Dan Sakura tertawa mengejek. Angin dingin musim dingin berembus. Menerbangkan dedaunan kering, juga rambut Sakura yang menguarkan aroma musim semi.

·

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto pelan. Mereka sedang menaiki tangga untuk mencapai daerah tempat tinggal mereka yang terletak lebih tinggi. Dari sini mereka dapat melihat seluruh kota dan matahari terbenam. Sakura pernah bilang kalau tangga ini adalah tempat favoritnya kala perjalanan pulang.

"Hmm?"

"Hari ini tadi menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja. Tadi kan aku membelikanmu _ramen_." Sakura tersenyum mengejek. Hari semakin gelap. Lampu yang berada di salah satu undakan mulai menyala.

"Semuanya terasa menyenangkan saat bersamamu."

Dan langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia mengamati punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh. _"A-apa?"_

Tidak kah gadis itu menyadari? Siapa yang melindunginya selama ini? Siapa yang bersamanya selama ini?

"Minggu lalu Iruka-_sensei_ dapat dua tiket nonton teater dari temannya. Tapi kau tahu kan, kakinya masih sakit karena jatuh dari tangga kemarin lusa? Jadi ia memberikannya padaku." Karena tidak mendengarkan respon Sakura, Naruto lantas menghentikan langkahnya. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang ketika menyadari Sakura tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Mengusir air mata yang tadi sudah mulai menggenangi pelupuknya. Ia mengejar langkah Naruto. Keduanya mulai berjalan lagi. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Iruka-_sensei_ memberiku dua tiket teater. Apa kau mau nonton?" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Gerakan yang selalu lelaki itu lakukan ketika salah tingkah.

"Kapan acaranya?"

"Sabtu malam besok. Akhir pekan."

"Jadi…, kau mengajakku kencan?"

Kontan Naruto terpaku. Kaget, heran sekaligus senang. "Eh?!"

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tersenyum menggoda. Membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah.

"Apa?" Senyum Sakura melebar.

Naruto menggaruk pipi kirinya. Ia mengulum senyum. "Umm…, bisa dibilang begitu," katanya. "Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sakura tersenyum. Tidak mengetahui kalau senyumnya itu dapat membuat jantung Naruto menggila. Selalu membuat jantung Naruto menggila.

Gadis itu menaiki satu anak tangga. "Baiklah. Jangan sampai telat menjemputku akhir pekan besok." Naruto tidak membalas. Ia masih terpaku. "_Ne_, Naruto?!"

Sakura menoleh, menunjukkan ekspresi galaknya.

"_Hai'_"

·

* * *

np : White Wishes by 9nine; Maret 2013 - sato

mind to review? terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
